Nature's Hero
by Ryanwan
Summary: Alex Nashton, a long time friend of Pamela Isley and Barbara Gordon, has returned from the grave, and shortly after Poison Ivy was born. He wields similar powers as he was also exposed to the same chemicals Pamela was. Soon he joins her and together they plan to make the world a better place, for plants. But soon they find something more important to them than plants: each other.
1. Back from the Dead

**This is a Poison IvyxOC story. This'll be taking place in The Batman show. I won't be showing how Ivy gets her powers, as I never watched the show, but I will mention it, with a few changes to it.**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else.**

It was very painful for Ivy to be in the asylum, with no plants to comfort her. All she could do was read the book offered to her by one of her doctors, right before she put him in the hospital with her poisonous touch.

As she sat in the living area, watching all the city's psychos flail around, she recalled the events that had brought her here.

Poison Ivy was once a normal girl by the name of Pamela Isley, who was obsessed with plants, so much as to hire people to foil any plans that would harm the environment. But at the same time, she was also best friends with Commissioner Gordon's daughter, Barbara, as well as boy by the name of Alex Nashton. He was a couple years older than the two girls, who were both fifteen, he was about six foot, shoulder length brown hair. Though when they decided to take a stroll through a certain plant growth accelerator factory, they encountered a man by the name of Temblor.

He had been hired by Ivy to destroy the plant with his earth shattering tech, but he had figured out that his employer was just a teenage girl and he tried to kill her to rid himself of this annoyance. Soon Batman arrived and fought him off but amidst the battle, a blast from Temblor hit Alex and he was shot upwards and he collided with a large vat of experimental plant growth and landed on platform underneath.

Pamela ran over to him to try to help but then too late she realized that the vat had opened and the accelerator poured onto them both, and her transformation into Poison Ivy had begun.

With her new found powers, she tried to destroy Gotham, only to be defeated by Batman and the new hero Batgirl, who was Barbara Gordon. The two then brought her to Arkham Asylum so she could get help while a cure was being produced.

Coming out of the memories of the past few days, a single tear fell down Ivy's face as she had learned later on that Alex had died from his injuries and the exposure.

"Mind if I join you?," a voice above her said. She looked up and saw Edward Nigma, the Riddler. He was a few inches taller than Alex was but had the same look and had shoulder length black hair.

"So long as you don't talk in riddles," Ivy said. "I'm in no mood for them."

"What a shame," he said as he sat down across her. "You are...Pamela Isley, correct?"

"Don't call me that!! That's not who I am anymore."

"Ah, forgive my dear but that is the only name I know you by."

This confused her, but also peaked her interest.

"Have we met?," she asked.

"Not us, but we have...had a mutual acquaintance," he answered, beginning to sound sad. "Alex Nashton."

"What was he to you?"

"My nephew, the only relative I had left."

This shocked her to the core, and guilt and regret began to grip her heart. "If you're going to try to kill me, I'd do it quick."

"Now why would I do that?," he asked. "Why would I harm the girl who my nephew was so very fond of?"

"What?," she asked surprised, and Riddler merely chuckled at her reaction.

"I shall leave that to your imagination. But I've come to speak to you because I wished to tell you that I do not blame you, as you did not know what would happen. And also," he began to speak quieter, and leaned in closer. "Would you like to get out of here?"

"I would, but how?," she asked.

"What could you do if I could get a little plant?," he asked and she smirked.

That night, great giant vines grew and it broke a giant hole within the walls of the madhouse and the madmen then began flooding out of the compound as the guards had been incapacitated. Poison Ivy and the Riddler were the last to leave.

"I thank you for the assist my dear," he said. "But more importantly, thank you for being Alex's friend."

She gave the slightest of nods and they went their separate ways.

Batcave

Batman was keeping an eye on things in Gotham when he got reports of a breakout in Arkham.

"Oh no," Robin said.

"Oh no is right," Batman said. "Two villains are out now, Riddler and Poison Ivy, must've worked together to get out."

"Pamela has never been able work with others," Barbara said. "How would she be able to now?"

"Maybe because of who Riddler's nephew was."

"Who?"

"Alex Nashton," he answered.

"What?!," she yelled. "No, that can't be right! He would've told us."

Bruce then showed the birth records, blood testing and a family chart. Barbara then knew that he was telling the truth.

"It's true, why didn't he tell us?"

"Would you have been his friend still if he did?," Dick asked, and Batgirl didn't know how to answer that.

"I'm sorry Barbara," Bruce said. "But I'm afraid I have even more bad news. It would seem that Nashton isn't as dead as everyone believed."

Confusing both of his sidekicks, he showed city surveillance camera footage and showed the graveyard and there was a giant hole where Alex's grave was.

"I was afraid this would happen," Batman said. "Because of what happened with Ivy, its possible he was mutated as well."

Barbara was still in shock over these recent events, she barely heard what Bruce said. She put her mask on and began to leave.

"Where are you going?," Dick asked.

"I'm going out to find him," she answered.

"No," Batman said standing up. " _We're_ going out to find him."

With that the three heroes headed out and began their search for Alex Nashton, little did they know that it wouldn't take long to find him.

Gotham

It was all a blur to him as to how he had come back, but all he knew was that he was not the same.

Alex walked down the streets of his city, people whispering around him. But soon he realized that he was alone, yet there were still voices.

He saw that he was in the Gotham Park, and the cries of agony began to come to him all over. It caused him physical pain and he fell to his knees.

"What is happening to me?," he asked himself. He then got a look in the pond nearby and saw through the street lamps what he had become. His skin was pale light green, and across the side of his face were greenish brown lines that spread down his side, they looked like tree branches in the fall, leafless. His hair had stayed the same, and he saw that he was dressed in a suit.

"Oh my God," he said. "The accelerator, it must've done this to me. I feel...everything, everything around me."

Then he noticed something when he touched a wooden bench nearby. Around his hand it had become rock solid, petrified. Then he he began to see little vines beginning to come out of the ground and they wrapped themselves around his arm.

"The chemicals must've gifted me certain abilities," Alex concluded. "So many cries, so much pain. I must help them. I must help them all."

"Well you can start helping by giving us your money," a voice behind him said. He turned to see a man with a gun in his hand and then in front of Alex was another with a knife.

"Do I look to have any money?," he asked.

"Clothes say different."

"I am warning you, get away from me!"

They just laughed and the knife wielder charged at him and the vines around Alex's arm almost automatically extended and wrapped around him and began to squeeze. The other mugger then panicked and began firing and then Alex's right arm grew bark all around it like a shield, then petrified itself for extra protection.

Soon enough, the guy ran out of bullets, and he tried to run away. But a root came up and tripped him, and then wrapped around him and stood him up.

Alex then walked over to him, with a deadpan look on his face.

"Perhaps Pamela was right," he said. "Maybe the world would be better with plants being in charge." He then placed his hand on the man's chest and he began to petrify him slowly until he was nothing more than a statue. Then Alex looked to the other mugger, and he had the vines pull him up into the nearby tree.

"Please! Please don't kill me!!," he begged, and he smirked.

"Why would I do that? Dead men tell no tales." Alex then walked away and left him there.

He then looked at his clothes and saw that they were dirty and uncomfortable, so he looked around and found a clothes shop. He broke the window with a petrified wood cover fist, and frightened the employees there.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt anyone," he assured them. "I'm just here to find some new clothes." Alex then began to look around and soon enough he found some simple brown pants and an ankle length, forest green light hoodie. He changed into them, but removed his shoes, socks and shirt, as he saw them as unneeded now, he then pulled the sleeves up on his arms. Despite being a skinny guy like his uncle, Alex was well built and could deliver some serious damage without his powers.

"Have a nice night, meatsacks," he said leaving without paying. "Now what to do now?"

He then began hearing whispers, and he listened to the plants around him.

"The botanical gardens? A lovely idea."

"Not so fast!," a cop yelled, pointing a gun at him. "Put your hands up and get down on your knees!"

"How about you get on _your_ knees?," he said using his powers to grown roots under his legs and he pulled him down hard and now roots where tying him down to the ground, and Alex then continued onward.

The gardens weren't hard to find as they had always been an overrun set of buildings.

"Well then," he said to himself. "This will be my new home." Little did he know that the place was already occupied by an old friend of his.

 **I know it looks like I rushed through things here, but I didn't watch a lot of the show so I was just gonna use this one episode as a beginning for it. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	2. A Shocking Reunion

**Here is the next update.**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else. And I don't know if the name I'm using for my original character has already been used so if it has been, then I do not own it either.**

Batman had soon gotten the call and was immediately on his way to the crime scene. When he got there however, he noticed the shocked and frightened faces upon the investigators faces.

"Batman," Commissioner Gordon said. "This is nasty stuff, two muggers were attacked while in the process of mugging their attacker."

"Doesn't sound so bad to me," Robin said.

"I'd agree with that normally, but this is anything but normal, even for Gotham. Come and see."

He led the three heroes to the scene and he first showed them the tied up mugger, or where he was tied up.

"I at first thought it was Poison Ivy, but the guy said that it was a boy, seventeen at the most."

"Alex Nashton," Batman concluded.

"I thought he was dead," Gordon said. "You saying we're dealing with a zombie who can manipulate plants?"

"I don't think he really did die, just seemed like it, maybe put into a dormant state while his powers manifested."

"Well you might want to see this other guy."

He led them to the other body and they stood in shock at it.

"What happened to him?," Batgirl asked, and Batman shook off his shock and examined him.

"Something impossible," he said. "He's been petrified, like fossilized wood."

"That _is_ impossible, Batman," Robin said.

"It would seem it is when you're Alex Nashton. Must've received different abilities than Ivy."

"Temblor did hit him with his glove things," Batgirl said.

"Whatever caused his powers, we need to find him before he hurts anyone else," Batman said and they all left to look for another more reports on Alex.

Botanical Gardens

Alex walked through the gardens with ease, admiring even simplest beauties of them, unaware that someone was watching him, getting more and more angry that he was there.

With his hood up, this person could not see who it was. Alex continued to explore, as he did he encountered many of the sentient plants that Poison Ivy had created.

"Why hello there," he said walking up to one, unafraid. He then placed his head on it and stroked it. "You're a big one."

Then vines wrapped around him and a bigger plant appeared and he was placed right in front in of it.

"You shouldn't have come here," a muffled voice said.

"I had nowhere else to go," he said. "Throughout the time I woke up, I have felt most at home when I came in here."

"Who are you?"

"Better question is who are _you_? I'm in perfect view, you are not."

With that, the giant plant opened up and Poison Ivy appeared.

"See me now?," she asked in her real voice, and Alex's eyes widened, but she could not see this as his hood was still up and he was looking downward.

"Pamela?"

"I am Poison Ivy!!," she angrily yelled and she slammed him into a wall and was about to hit him again but he placed his hand out and the plant stopped. "What?"

"Alright then...Ivy," he said. He got up and looked up at her as he pulled down his hood, and she gasped loudly.

"A-Alex??"

"Yes."

Ivy came down from the plant and she over and hugged him tightly, which he returned.

"I thought you were dead!," she said as they let go.

"I was," Alex answered. "When I awoke, I heard whispers. Pained whispers, I soon realized that they were the pain of Mother Nature. I understand now, Ivy. Man must be stopped from destroying everything."

"I couldn't agree more," she said. "Right now I'm bidding my time, tending to the plants here. Waiting for the right moment."

"That's a good idea."

"Now if you're gonna help me, we need to find you a name."

"Well since Poison Ivy is taken already and it sound too girlish to me," he began and she playfully scoffed. "I was thinking of Poison Oak."

"Sounds good to me," Ivy commented. "So, why didn't you tell me that the Riddler was your uncle?"

His eyes then widened again at this question. "Because...because I was afraid I'd lose the only two friends I had if I did."

"Oak," she said using his new name. "You could never lose me. It doesn't matter who you're related to, you are who you choose to be."

"And I choose to be a hero," a voice said behind them and they turned. "While you both choose to be villains."

"Batgirl," Ivy said.

"Batgirl?," Oak said. "How much did I miss?"

"A lot," Batgirl answered.

"Well, sometimes one must do the wrong thing for the greater good, there is no easy way out of it."

"And how did you find us here?," Ivy demanded.

"Wasn't hard as Poison Oak here, has left a trail of bodies in his wake," a familiar voice said above them.

"Batman," Poison Oak said, and the caped crusader jumped down.

"You know we can help you both, we can fix you."

"Fix us?!," Oak yelled, and he covered his arms in petrified wood. "We are the solution."

He then ran at them and threw punches at Batman, who could barely deflect them, as Alex was a martial artist as well.

While they fought, Robin had shown himself and he joined Batgirl in fighting Poison Ivy.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you two fought me?," Ivy asked.

"Yeah, we kicked your butt!!!," Robin answered.

"With Batman's help. You're no match for me without him."

"We'll see about that," Batgirl said. They then ran at her and she shot vines at them, which the two sidekicks used their Batarangs and Birdarangs to slice through them, causing Ivy and Oak to feel some pain. It wasn't much but enough for Batman to gain the advantage. He punched him in the face, grabbed his arm and flipped him over his head, and he knocked him out. And Ivy saw Oak on the ground and a look of fear grew on her face.

"Oak!!," she yelled and she unleashed massive roots which began crumbling up the flooring, but Batman thre Batgrenades at them and they were indisposed. Robin and Batgirl had decided that he could handle things and they would just enjoy the show.

Poison Oak wasn't as knocked out as everyone thought and he opened his eyes and saw the sidekicks, then he saw Batman preparing to subdue Poison Ivy, and he smirked.

He slide his hand over the floor and roots wrapped around Robin and Batgirl, trapping them both.

As Bruce cuffed Ivy, his attention was brought to the sidekicks.

"Hey!!!," Oak yelled. He turned to see the sidekicks captured and now Poison Oak had petrified wood blades at their necks. "Release her!! Now!!!"

"Don't do it Batman!!," Robin yelled but a root covered his mouth.

"There are three ways this can go down," Poison Oak said. "One, you let her go and you all leave, or you find a way to subdue me which would lead to them being crushed. Or you outright refuse and your sidekicks lose their heads."

"You'd kill children?," Batman questioned him, but the look in his eye said it all. "...Next time, we're bringing you both in."

"Only fate knows that for sure. Now at the same time," he said and Batman uncuffed Ivy and Poison Oak released Robin and Batgirl.

"You certainly have changed Alex," Batgirl said.

"So have you, Barbara," he said and everyone went wide eyed. "Did you honestly think I'd not recognize your voice?"

They all said nothing and as they left, Barbara took one last look at Ivy and Oak.

"I wish things turned out differently," she said.

"In a way, so do we," Ivy said. "But know that we will always consider you our friend."

She nodded and she disappeared, leaving the to metahumans alone again.

"Are you okay?," Oak asked.

"I'll live," Ivy said.

"Feels only like yesterday the three of us were normal teenagers."

"Yeah, so what now?"

"Well for now...I'm going to go find Temblor," he answered. "He's going to pay for what he did."

"His actions made us who we were meant to be, you know?," Ivy said.

"True. But he did kill me still."

There was a small silence for a while, until Ivy finally nodded.

"It'll take a while, he's very hard to get ahold of, much less find."

"Then we'd best get to work, I'm sure our friends would be more than happy to find him for us."

With that, the two then began searching for the man responsible for what they had become. All the while, Oak couldn't keep his eyes off of Ivy.

' _Just when I believed she couldn't get anymore beautiful,'_ he thought to himself.

Batcave

Back in the Batcave, Bruce found Barbara sitting with her head down, about to cry.

"I really am sorry, Barbara," he said. "I know how much they meant to you."

"Its not just that," she said. "Its that he knew it was me, and he was still willing to kill me, his friend."

"People will do anything to protect the ones they love."

Her head shot straight up at hearing this, barely believing it. Then she thought about it for a moment.

"Suppose it makes sense now, he always acted so strangly around her."

"I may not act like it much, but I do have hope that people can change. So don't go on and lose hope on them."

"I-I'll try," she said through tears, but smiling. She then left to go home, but she left with renewed hope. Hope that she could get her best friends back.

 **Hope that was good. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	3. On the Hunt

**Here is Nature's Hero chapter three. As you no doubt can guess, this story shall be told mostly through Ivy and Oak's perspective. I may have events lead them to being heroes, or not, we'll find out soon enough.**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else. Neither do I own the name Poison Oak.**

A couple weeks had passed since Alex had come back, and he and Ivy hadn't been able to find Temblor anywhere.

"Much as it pains me to say it," Oak said. "But we may need the help of the meatsacks."

"Probably," Ivy said. "Who?"

"The one who makes it his business to know everything that happens in this city, and where everyone is."

"The Penguin."

"Yup, now _he_ will be easy to find."

That night, all was quiet at the Iceberg Lounge. Penguin sat at the head table, merely passing out the time. Then all of a sudden a goon of his burst into the room.

"What is meaning of this?!," he demanded.

"Something's comin' boss!!," he yelled. "Some plant du-"

He was cut short by sharp petrified stick going through his heart and he dropped dead. When he fell, Poison Ivy and Poison Oak came into view.

"I've seen one of you before, but not the other," Penguin said. "Who are you?"

"We're Poison Ivy and Poison Oak," Ivy said.

"Well, how may I help you?"

"Temblor, where is he?," Oak demanded.

"Mr. Temblor is a good friend of mine," Penguin said. "Why would I tell you where he is when I've seen you kill my men?"

Then a vine wrapped around his leg and pulled him upside down in the air. "If you want to live, you'll tell us," Ivy threatened. To show that they were serious, Oak grabbed the fish Penguin was eating, and petrified it and dropped it and it broke into little pieces.

"Okay, okay!! I get it!! I'll tell ya!!," he yelled and Ivy put him down. "Last I heard, he was in an abandoned warehouse on Miagani Island, underneath Mercy Bridge."

"Was that so hard?," Oak teased and he grabbed Ivy and then something amazing happened. Then began fading away into a bunch of leaves blowing in the wind.

Miagani Island

Robin was on patrol when he saw something strange.

"Uh...Batman?," he said.

" _What?,"_ he said over the coms.

"There's a bunch of leaves blowing in the wind."

" _And?"_

"Blowing against the wind."

" _I'm on my way, Barbara meet me there,"_ he said.

" _Got it,"_ she said.

Soon enough Batman and Batgirl met up with the Boy Wonder.

"It was heading down this road but then took a sharp turn and went towards that warehouse," he reported.

"Think it's Ivy and Oak?," Batgirl asked. "Because just before Robin called in I was gonna report about a break in at the Iceberg Lounge."

"Hmm...Penguin had information those two wanted, no doubt," Batman said.

"But what?," Robin asked. "Wouldn't they be focused on overrunning the city with plants or something?"

"Alex has always been one to repay his debts," Barbara said.

"And Penguin is a known associate of Temblor," Batman added.

"He's gonna kill him!"

"Let's move! We may already be too late!!"

The three then dove towards the warehouse and crashed into the skylights, to find Temblor just sitting down, who then got up.

"How did you find me?!," he asked.

"We didn't," Batman said. "But someone else did."

Then vines and roots slowly began to cover the room and and someone dropped to the floor and Temblor got a look of fear upon his face. He slowly turned and his eyes widened.

"H-How?! You're dead!!"

"I was," Poison Oak said. "You killed me. Time to repay the favor."

"Not today, Nashton," Batman said then the three of them dropped smoke bombs and when it all dissipated, Ivy and Oak soon saw that they were alone.

"They took him," Ivy said. "No doubt to the police, now what?"

"Now we make Batman bring Temblor to us," he answered. "And when he's dead, we can get to work on destroying this city."

At this, Ivy grinned evilly.

"You only get that look when you have a clever idea in mind."

"I do," she said. "We find some leverage."

"I love how that kind of yours works," he said, and he once again pulled her close, and she blushed from being so close him. Then they faded into leaves once again and they went back to the botanical gardens.

GCPD

"Never thought I'd actually say this, but thank you for saving my life, Batman," Temblor said as he sat in his cell.

"Don't thank us just yet," Robin said. "They won't give up that easily."

They all walked away and began discussing what they were gonna do.

"We need to stop this before it's too late," Batgirl said.

"The only to do so is to capture Ivy and Oak," Batman said. "But they're too powerful together."

"We'll need to take them down one at a time then," Robin suggested and they both nodded, then Detective Harvey Bullock came in.

"You might want to see this," he said they came into the break room and they saw everyone looking at the TV.

" _Batman!!,"_ Poison Oak said over the TV. " _I know you can hear me. I want Temblor, and you will bring him to me. Now I know you're thinking to yourself, 'I'll never give him to you.' Well, how about I give you some motivation. Ivy?"_

Then Ivy came into view and she had twelve vines drop down next to them, each holding a civilian.

" _Each hour we don't have Temblor, one dies,"_ she said.

" _And just so you know we're being serious,"_ Oak said, then he walked over to one and began petrifying him, the other hostages screaming in terror. " _We're at the botanical gardens. Don't keep us waiting."_ He then struck the camera the screen went blank.

"Monsters," a cop said.

"No, just angry kids," Gordon said. "What are we gonna do Batman?"

The Caped Crusader stood there in silence for a moment, thinking up a plan, then it struck him.

"We give him Temblor," he said.

"What?!! Give him what he wants?!!," Bullock yelled.

"Not the real Temblor," he continued and they all looked at one of the isolation cells.

Botanical Gardens

As the time passed on, Poison Ivy began to become impatient, while Poison Oak looked like he could wait a thousand years if he had to.

"What is taking so long?!," she yelled, frightening the hostages.

"Yes, I'm beginning to wonder where they are as well," he admitted then saw the time. "And would you look at that. It's time to kill another hostage."

Ivy then used the vines to wrap around one, tighter and tighter.

"Stop!!," Batman yelled from the door, and Ivy did so, the hostage gasping for breath. Oak looked to see that he had indeed brought Temblor like he requested.

"So actually you brought him," he said, surprised he did.

"Yes, now let them go!!"

"As much I hate to let these meatsacks live, I'm a man of my word."

With that, he and Ivy released the hostages and they ran out, but when the final hostage, a little girl was about to run out, Oak grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Let her go, Oak," Batman demanded.

"Bring him over here," he said and Batman indulged him. Then Poison Oak noticed something about Temblor, something missing. "You know what? I think I'll hold onto this one for another hour."

"What?!"

"Until you bring me the _real_ Temblor. Mr. Karlo, since this situation has gotten you free, would you repay the favor and escort Batman out?"

"It would be my pleasure," Temblor said in a deep watery-like voice and then he began to morph into a giant mud creature. "This is intermission, Batman! Go and get the next part of the play ready!!"

He grabbed Batman and he threw him out of the gardens.

"How did you know anyway?," Clayface asked.

"Temblor was terrified when he saw me, you didn't have any fear in your eyes," he answered, then the girl stomped on his foot. It didn't faze him much but it was enough for him to lose grip on her and she began to run out, but the something swooped her up. Everyone looked up and saw that it was Batman.

"What the?! How?!!," Ivy yelled then began to grow vines around him but then two pairs of feet came at her face and she was knocked out.

"Ivy!!!," Oak yelled but then he received a massive punch to the face by Clayface. "Karlo what are you doing?"

"Wrong Clayface," he said and he morphed into his real Clayface form, then into his original human form. "Name's Ethan Bennett."

With that, Poison Oak drifted into unconsciousness.

"Good plan Batman," Robin commented.

"Thanks," he said back and he, the Boy Wonder and Batgirl, who had the child in her arms, all landed on in front of the two metahumans. "Let's take them to Arkham."

ArkhamAsylum

Poison Oak later awoke to find himself wearing red prisoner clothing, and was in a cell. He then turned to see Batman looking at him.

"That was a nice trick," he said. "I had forgotten that there were two Clayfaces."

When Batman said nothing, he continued.

"Enjoy the peace in Gotham while it lasts, Ivy and I _will_ get out of this asylum."

"Don't count on it," he said walking away. As he did so, Poison Oak began to yell.

"We will get out Batman!! Mankind is destroying Mother Nature!! You see it!!! You do!!! But you choose to do nothing!! You and your friends will be the first to die!!!"

It all fell on deaf ears, but then he began to hear maniacal laughing. As it continued on, he began to tone it out and soon he began to drift back to sleep.

' _I hope Ivy is alright,'_ he thought to himself before falling asleep completely.

 **Hope you liked that. I'm starting to bring in other villains, and I'll be bringing in even more in the next chapter.**


	4. The Madhouse

**Chapter Four.**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else, or the Poison Oak.**

Ivy and Oak have been in the asylum for several weeks now. The doctors there have tried to reach out to them through therapy sessions, but they would use their seductive abilities on them, at least when their doctor was of the opposite gender. If not, they'd use their dangerous touch.

Poison Oak was now speaking with the most senior doctor at Arkham, Dr. Gretchen Whistler., who has worked with almost every single enemy of Batman, including Killer Croc, Joker, even the sociopathic serial killer, Victor Zsasz.

"Thank you Mr. Cash, you may go," she said to the most senior and experienced guard at the asylum, Aaron Cash.

"Sorry, Doc. Can't leave you alone with this one. Warden Sharp's orders."

"How hurtful," Oak said, he wore a straight jacket so as not to use his powers. "Old Sharpie doesn't trust me?"

"Shut it, freak!"

"Mr. Cash! Control yourself!," Whistler said. "I am sorry, Alex."

"It is fine, but call me Alex again and we will have problems. That is no longer my name. Call me Poison Oak, or simply Oak," Oak said to her, and she indulged him at least that, for now. "So you are the famous Dr. Whistler."

"I am. Though I don't think 'famous' is the best word. Now how about we start where all stories begin?"

"Which beginning?," he asked. "When I was still a meatsack or after I became worm food?"

"The latter, I suppose," she answered. "What was death like for you?"

Oak was silent for a moment before answering. "Normally this is about the time I use my 'charm' on you, but I respect you, doctor. And I suppose someone besides Ivy ought to know. For me, death was a state of nothingness, no light, no darkness. I heard nothing, smelled nothing, I couldn't touch or even think. But I could see, and what I saw was what is is at the end of everything, at the end of fear...oblivion."

There was silence for the longest time, until finally Whistler spoke.

"...And when you awoke, what happened?," she asked.

"When I awoke, most likely from the chemicals introduced into my body by that wretched Temblor, I heard madness, painful whispers all around me, though then I saw only darkness. As I emerged from the ground like a daisy, I learned that the voices were of the true children of Earth, and that mankind was killing them. Then and there I vowed to help them and end their suffering. So you see Dr. Whistler, I am not crazy, nor am I evil. I am a man who fights for a cause that he truly believes in."

"And this cause is at the cost of human lives?"

"Humans are specks...momentary objects within an indifferent world. Dangerous and murderous objects."

"But you and Ms. Isley were both once one of those 'specks,' yes?," she asked and he got a deadpan look.

"Time's up Doc," Oak said and she knew that he had nothing else to say.

"So be it," she said. "Mr. Cash you may take him back to his cell."

"Actually it's social time, so you get to see your girlfriend," he said as he got him up with his one good hand, as the other was bitten off by Killer Croc.

"About time," Oak said as he got up. "And she's not my girlfriend."

"Could've fooled me. And you'd be an idiot to not want her to be."

"Didn't say I didn't want her to be, now did I?"

* * *

When the two arrived at the social room, he saw almost all of the unstable enemies of Batman, including Mr. Freeze, Mad Hatter and Scarecrow. Then he saw the big guy, a massive man who looked half human, half crocodile.

"Is this a social room or a circus event?," he joked and there was maniacal laughing to his right, and he knew immediately who it was. "And there's the Joker."

He then saw Poison Ivy, with a smile on her face, which made his entire day brighten. She was sitting at her favorite spot, talking with a slightly older blonde woman.

"Who's that talking to Ivy?"

"Former Doctor Harleen Quinzel," Cash answered. "Now she's Harley Quinn, Joker's girlfriend. They talk everyday, seem to be good friends."

"Well, thanks for the info, but I can take it from here. You better leave, cause I think I see Croc licking his lips."

Cash just huffed and removed the straight jacket, then walked out. Oak began walking towards Ivy when he was suddenly stopped by a man he knew all too well.

"Uncle Eddie," he said, hugging him briefly.

"I'm glad you're alright, Ale- I mean, Oak," he said, and he nodded in agreement and Riddler saw what Oak was focused on and he smirked. "What is invisible and makes people suffer from symptoms like sweating and nausea, yet people can't survive without it?"

"Shut up, Uncle Eddie," he said walking past a still smirking Riddler.

Soon enough, his presence was noticed by Harley.

"Ooh, Ivy," she said. "A very cute little plant is coming our way."

She turned around and saw Oak and she got up and hugged him tightly, as they weren't allowed to see each other for weeks as the warden had forbidding it until today.

"I missed you," she said, letting go.

"And I missed you," Oak said back. "But I am glad that you've made a new friend."

Harley then got up and shot her hand out in front of him.

"Harley Quinn, pleased to meet ya," she said and he took it.

"Poison Oak," he said.

"And I'm Joker," a voice said behind him. He turned to see a man about his height, with yellow teeth, red lips, snow white skin, and crazy green hair, all in all, a clown.

"Hiya, puddin'," Harley said, walking over to him.

"Hello, Harley...hehehe," he said laughing softly for no reason. "Hey Oaky, I saw what you did on the TV, I must say I hadn't laughed so hard in so long...hahahahaha! It was hilarious! But that was such a cruel trick for Batsy to play on you."

"Yes, it definitely was," he said. Joker then pulled him to the side for a moment.

"Now, I have proposition for you and your plant girl," he said. "You two help me and Harley get out of here and we'll take care of Temblor for you."

"Hmm...help the Clown Prince and Princess of Crime escape an insane asylum, and return they kill the one who killed me," Oak said to himself. "Sounds good to me. But Ivy and I are useless unless there are plants near us."

"Oh don't worry about that, I have someone getting that for you."

"Alright then, it's settled," he said and they shook hands and he and Harley walked away, and Oak went over and sat next to Ivy.

"What did he want?," she asked and he looked at the cameras, and saw they weren't even plugged in.

"We'll be busting him and Harley, and ourselves out tonight," he answered. "But you and I will be getting someone else as well."

"Who?"

He pointed to their left and she saw that was pointing at the Scarecrow.

"Why him?," she asked, and he whispered his answer to her and she grinned.

Then Cash came in and told everyone that social time is over, and everyone has to go back to their cells.

* * *

Ivy was very reluctant to leave Oak, though she still didn't fully understand why. Her cell was right next Harley's in Isolation B, with Joker and Poison Oak being in Isolation A.

"Miss him already, Red?," Harley asked.

"Honestly, yes, very much," she answered and Harley grinned widely.

"Congrats Red, you're in love."

"I know," she said back.

"You do?"

"I've loved him since we were kids."

Harley felt like she'd faint from how romantic that was. "That is so romantic! But I'm gonna strangle him when I see him again!"

"What? Why?"

"Because he loves you," she said back and Ivy's eyes widened.

"I doubt that."

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

The night went by slowly for Oak without Ivy. While Joker was surprisingly good company, to him at least, it really wasn't the same.

Then the time came to take action, as a guard came in and opened up his cell.

"From a special someone," he said, giving him a box and left immediately. Oak opened it while Joker watched smiling. And when he saw what was in it, Poison Oak smiled too.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the walls of Arkham Asylum began being covered in roots and vines. The vines then began to constrict the buildings, and they came crumbling down, but thankfully not enough to bring them down completely.

The destruction turned off the cell controls and they all opened. Joker and Harley Quinn went off to grab their things, Ivy and Oak went to go see a friend.

Soon enough, they found him.

"Knock, knock. Up for a visitor, Crane?," Oak asked, the evil man turned and looked at him through his poorly made cloth mask.

"There is no Crane, only Scarecrow," he said slowly. "How may I help you?"

"We have a proposition for you," Ivy said. "Would you like to help us tear Gotham apart?"

He smiled through the mask and it looked like a scarecrow smile. They took this as a yes, and the three of them met up with the clowns.

* * *

They all then found their way out, along with Riddler and Killer Croc, on a bus. Oak drove as he did not trust anyone besides Ivy and his uncle to drive. Once they reached the city, Croc ripped open the back door and jumped into the river, and into the sewers. Harley and Joker were dropped at their funhouse and Scarecrow in an alleyway.

"We'll let you know when it's time," Ivy told Crane, who merely nodded and walked away. Oak and Ivy then dropped off Riddler at his place.

"See you out there, Uncle Eddie," Oak said.

"See you out there, Poison Oak," he said back and with his Riddler cane on his shoulder, walked inside.

"Let's go home," Ivy said, and he nodded. They soon made it home and ditched the bus.

* * *

As they made themselves at home and chased away the guests and employees within the botanical gardens, Ivy decided it was time to tell him.

"Alex?," she said using his real name, which made him turn and look at her.

"Yes?," he said back.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you since before we even became what we are now."

Seeing her beginning to hesitate, he walked up to her and placed his hands on her face, making her look at him.

"Pammy," he said, using the cute nickname he had used when they were both human. "It's okay. You can tell me anything."

Instead of speaking, with tears on her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips hard against his. He was beyond shocked at this, but he quickly returned the kiss.

For what seemed like an eternity, they broke away for breath. Oak was still in shock by her actions.

"I love you, Alex," Ivy said. "I always have."

She then braced herself for the rejection, for him to say that he didn't feel the same way, but he didn't.

"I've always loved you too, Ivy," he said and she smiled widely and they kissed once again. As they kissed, flowers began to bloom around them. They bloomed in all shapes and sizes.

* * *

Batcave

"So they've escaped," Batman said.

"With friends," Robin said.

"Indeed Master Dick," Alfred said. "The Scarecrow, Joker, Riddler, Harley Quinn and Killer Croc to be exact."

"They must have a plan or something," Batgirl said.

"We'll have to play the waiting game. It's the only move we have to play right now," Batman said. Barbara seemed annoyed by and he noticed this. "Alfred, Robin would you excuse us?"

"Of course sir," Alfred said, guiding Robin away.

"Is something wrong?," Bruce asked.

"No," Barbara said. "I just still miss them, and I want them back."

"You know that you can't turn them."

"But I still have to try! I owe them that much! And you heard what they said to me, they still consider me their friend. There's still good in them, and I think I know how to knock some sense into them as well."

"How?"

"Their obvious love for each other. They've loved one another unknowingly for most of their lives, as humans. I just need to show them that there is still love in people."

Bruce couldn't help but smile at her determination.

"I can't guarantee that they'll listen Barbara," he said. "But if you must try, please be careful."

"I will," she promised.

"Good, now you better head back home, your father will probably want to make sure that you're alright after the escape."

She nodded and began heading out.

"Bruce," she said and he turned to her. "Thank you for understanding, truly."

"You're welcome Batgirl."

She smiled and ran out of the cave and began grappling back home.

Batman then changed something on the computers and showed what the little cameras he had installed in the gardens were seeing. That is when he saw Poison Ivy and Poison Oak, kissing.

"Tell me you have not become a pervert, Master Bruce," Alfred said walking back into the cave.

"Of course not, Alfred," he said, not even getting embarrassed. "I was checking up on them, but I wasn't expecting to see this."

"I know, sir. I merely thought I'd brighten the mood with a little teasing."

"Ha...well it worked," the Caped Crusader said. "Still, from what Barbara had told me when they were still completely human, it's about time."

"Indeed, Miss. Gordon never stopped talking about her friends when she wasn't talking about her escapades or her father," Alfred said. "And I believe that you are doing the right thing here, sir. Giving her the chance to try to save them."

"We can only hope that she can do it," Bruce said.

"Well as the saying goes," Alfred said, looking to the screen. "Love conquers all."

 **Hope that was good. About time right? So you see that Barbara hasn't given up hope on her best friends. Will she get through to them? You'll have to read and see. I think that you will like what I'm gonna do with the Scarecrow and the Clown Prince and Princess of Crime, it'll be a hilarious scream! See what I did there? Read and review, let me know what you think and what I should do.**


	5. Plans Coming Into Fruition

**The next idea I had, I was inspired by part of the Arkham knight plot, Scarecrow's first attempt to destroy Gotham. Hope you like it.**

 **I only own my original character, nothing else. I also don't own the name Poison Oak.**

Ivy and Oak waited patiently for Joker and Harley Quinn to fulfill the end of their bargain, all the while they readied their master plan with Scarecrow.

They reached out to Riddler to aid them, and gladly agreed to. He and Scarecrow soon began to construct the devices that would bring Gotham to its knees, with Croc helping with getting materials.

Then the clowns came, with a special guest.

"Hellooooo!!," Joker said announcing their presence. "Look who we brought." He grabbed something and showed it to everyone that it was Temblor, making Oak grin as the man had a look of fear on his face.

"Perfect timing as ever, Joker," Oak said. "This will make things more interesting. Now, I have proposition for you."

"Oooh, what might it be?"

"You be working for me for a time, in return, you can take over Black Mask's operations. And a chance to kill the Bat."

"I like it!! I'll go take down Woodface now!!," he yelled and he and Harley went on their way.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?!," Temblor asked fearfully, but no one answered.

"Riddler, Croc," Ivy said and got their attention. "We need you to go and _convince_ Penguin to help us."

"How?," Croc asked. "He only does business for himself."

"I see where they're going with this," Riddler said showing everyone his perfected mind control device. "This'll be fun."

Soon enough, only Poison Oak, Poison Ivy and Scarecrow were in the gardens.

"Is the toxin ready?," Oak asked Scarecrow.

"It is indeed," he answered, (if you're wondering how he looks, it's the Arkham Asylum Scarecrow but with the Arkham Knight voice). "All is needed is a test and a device to amplify it for instant mass production so it can spread."

"Look to Simon Stagg and Ace Chemicals," Oak answered and Crane nodded and left to do so, then the two metahumans turned to their creator. "As for you, you'll be staying here until we are ready."

The vines then wrapped around him and a flower shot some knock out spores at him and he soon vanished into the plants.

"Alone at last," Ivy said and she grabbed Oak's face and pressed her lips against his, which he instantly returned.

"God, I love you," he said and she smiled.

"I love you too," she said back. "Hey, do you ever miss it?"

"Being human?," he asked and she nodded. "Sometimes, when I think about the good times you, me and Barbara had."

"Yeah. But we have to do this, for nature."

"For nature," he agreed, neither of them were aware that Scarecrow had listened in on their conversation.

Gordon Residence

Gordon knew that there was something bothering his daughter, but just what it was, he just didn't know what.

He went over to Barbara's room and found her looking at a picture of her, Pamela and Alex together.

"Hey, sweetie," he said, getting her attention.

"Oh, hey, Daddy," she said back.

"Still missing them?"

"Yeah." Her face grew sad again, and he went over gave her a hug.

"You're not alone, you know? I miss them too, I saw them as friends just like you."

She hugged him tighter after he said that.

"But never lose hope," he continued after letting go. "Perhaps one day we'll get our friends back."

"Maybe someday," she said back, and he got up and left her alone.

' _And I'll be the one to bring them back!!_ ,' she thought to herself.

Black Mask's Hideout

"What are you idiots waiting for?!," Black Mask yelled. "Shoot them!!!"

Joker had flooded the hideout with nontoxic Joker gas and knocked out most of the guards. Now there was a standoff, only Joker, Harley Quinn and their thugs weren't armed and Black Mask was feeling confident.

But his men didn't fire, instead they turned around and pointed their guns at him.

"What are you doing?!!"

"Seems like you don't pay your boys enough money," Harley said.

"How so very true," Joker said. "Tie him up, boys!!"

"You're not gonna get away with this!!!!," Black Mask yelled angrily as he was tied up. The clowns ignored him and they called Oak and Ivy to tell them that the job was done.

"All doooonne!," Joker said.

 _"Excellent,"_ Oak said over the phone. " _Have the men ready and you'll know the signal when you see it."_

Iceberg Lounge

"Come now, Mr. Penguin," Riddler said as Croc held him up in the air by the neck. "Let us discuss our business like gentlemen."

"I don't... make deals with... psychopaths!!," he struggled to yell.

"Then perhaps this will change your mind." Croc then put him down and Riddler placed a small device on the Penguin's forehead and it began transmitting waves into his brain. "Now then, will you help us?"

"Aye, I'll help you lot," he said almost robot-like.

"Good," Riddler said and then he called Oak.

Stagg Enterprises

Simon Stagg was sitting at his office when he suddenly, he felt a draft coming from the window. He walked up and closed it, only to find someone in his office.

"Hello, Mr. Stagg," Scarecrow said. "I apologize for not making an appointment to see you, but I'm afraid it is urgent."

"I-It's quite alright then," he said nervously. "H-How may I help you?"

"I've been working on a new toxin which I believe will benefit us both. You see, it seems to be able to power up electrical systems at the right level of amplification. However I lack the resources for such an endeavor, but you do."

"How does this benefit me exactly?"

"Why it would revolutionize your Nimbus Cell technology, bring it to power levels beyond imagination," Scarecrow answered knowing Stagg would take the bait.

"Well then, I believe that you and I will be good friends quickly," he said stretching out his hand, which Crane took and shook.

"Wonderful, I shall let my employers know of this," he said. "They will be very pleased."

"Not to be nosy, but who might these employers be?"

"Do not worry about that, you will meet them soon enough."

A Few Weeks Later

As they had agreed on, Stagg and Scarecrow worked together on development an amplification device.

"Tell me Mr. Scarecrow," Stagg said. "How was it you were able to develop this toxin, there ingredients in it that aren't possible to synthesize."

"We had a hand in developing it," a voice behind him said, making him jump. He turned to see Poison Ivy and Poison Oak.

"Mr. Stagg, meet my employers," Scarecrow said.

"Well good to meet you both. The device is ready whenever you wish to take it."

"We need to do a few things before we do that," Ivy said. "Scarecrow, it's time."

With that, Crane developed an evil grin.

Batcave

"There must be a reason for Joker to take over Black Mask's operations," Batman stated.

"And for Riddler and Croc to team up and align themselves with Penguin," Robin said.

"What if they're connected?," Batgirl suggested. "Also we haven't heard anything on Ivy, Oak and Scarecrow for a while now."

"They're all up to something," Batman said.

" _Indeed we are, Batman,"_ a familiar voice said over the coms.

"Oak!! How are you doing this?"

" _I'm almost as smart as my uncle,"_ he said, and a shadowed sitting Poison Oak appeared on the Batcomputer. Behind him, was Poison Ivy. " _I call to deliver a message. How many more bones will you all crush? How many lives will you destroy in the pursuit of what you call justice. You are all the products of everything you strive to destroy. Violence. Darkness. Helplessness."_

He then looked up at them, and they could see his face.

 _"Now that my plan is ready to commence, all that remains is for you all to watch, as we drag your beloved Gotham into oblivion. Nature always wins."_

The connection was then severed, and the Batfamily said nothing for the longest time.

"This is not good," Batman said.

Downtown Gotham

Temblor awoke from a long coma-like sleep, to find himself in a certain diner with no memory as to how he got there.

"Hey honey, glad you're awake, what can I get ya?," a waitress said.

"Oh, um...coffee please, black," he said, still waking up.

"No problem. Oh and the boys who dropped you off here about ten minutes ago, left you this."

She then handed him a small box, with an poison oak leaf carved on it. She then left and then he opened the box to find a cigar, lighter and a note.

' _A peace offering,'_ it said.

He looked at the cigar and sniffed it. "Mmm...nice."

He then lit it up and began to smoke it, but soon after a while and the smoke had begun to fill the building, he began feeling strange, paranoid and scared out of his wits.

As it began to affect everyone, a police officer walked up to him.

"Hey, buddy, there's no smoking in here," he said then Temblor snapped his head at him, but all the officer saw was a monster and he looked around and started seeing other monsters, all killing each other. He grabbed his gun and shot Temblor in the head, then a bunch of other monsters, until they came after him, and then all went dark.

A Few Hours Later

The disturbing events at the diner put the entire city on edge, especially since the villains becoming dormant, crime had fallen. After the news reached everyone, the Jumbotron in the center of downtown turned on on its own and revealed the Scarecrow.

' _The demonstration at the diner was only three ounces of my latest toxin. Imagine what the tons of it could do to your precious city,'_ he said. ' _One simple command and I shall drown in it. Gotham, this is your only warning. Abandon the city, or I will unleash greatest fears.'_

After this was said, buses began to be filled with the people of Gotham, trying to evacuate the city, all fearing what would come.

Only the police stayed, but with just them alone, they were powerless against the horde of crime and villainy. Soon enough, Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin and Killer Croc all led the massive army of criminals through the streets of Gotham, killing and destroying everything.

Poison Oak and Poison Ivy stayed on the roof of the highest point of the gardens, while Riddler stayed in Stagg Towers, waiting for orders. Scarecrow began mixing together the toxin at Ace Chemicals.

"Well done, my love," Ivy said as they overlooked the now empty city of Gotham. Then they witnessed Penguin shooting a cop in the back, killing him instantly. He looked up and saw them, and he began chuckling evilly.

"Gotham's Finest!!!," he yelled, making Joker and Harley laugh hysterically, then they all got back to work.

"Now what?," Ivy asked.

"Now," Oak said, looking up and seeing the Batsignal in the sky. "We wait for the guests of honor to arrive."

 **Hope you think this was a good idea. I think we all know that Scarecrow is gonna betray everyone at some point, we'll just to see though. Let me know what you think, see ya later.**


	6. The City of Fear

**So as you saw before I got the idea of this part of the story from Arkham Knight. In this chapter, Oak and Ivy's plan will commence completely, and Batgirl will confront her friends.**

 **I own only my original character, but not his villain name, and I own nothing else.**

Batcave

"Master Bruce," Alfred said. "You might want to see this."

He then turned on the news and showed Gotham under villain rule. And Poison Oak and Poison Ivy at the center of it all.

"We were right," Robin said. "They were all up to something."

"They were waiting for the signal," Batman said. "The diner and the evacuation was the signal. Oak got his revenge and took over Gotham at the same time."

"How was he able to get the other villains to work with him?," Batgirl asked.

"He broke them out of Arkham, and he likely gave them the chance of taking us all down. We're all in for a long, wild night."

"Indeed we all are," Alfred said. "Scarecrow threatened to expose the entire city with this new fear toxin of his. If three ounces of it was enough to kill everyone in a diner, I don't want think about what would happen if it infected the entire city."

"It won't happen," Bruce promised. "Ivy and Oak are just angry kids who don't know what they're doing. If you believe that you can turn them Barbara, or at least get them to end this, then I'll help you get to them as best I can."

"Me too," Dick said.

"Thanks," Batgirl said. "But we need to find them first."

"And quick before Scarecrow and/or Joker and Harley Quinn betray them."

"You forget that this is Poison Oak and Poison Ivy we're dealing with," Alfred said, the he brought up the botanical gardens. "We already know where they'll be."

Ace Chemicals

" _Where are you on the toxin?_ ," Ivy asked Scarecrow over the radio.

"Nearly done," he said. "Just need to fill the containers and then your command."

" _Good, be ready then_."

Stagg Towers

" _Uncle Eddie?_ ," Oak called.

"Yes?," he answered.

" _Have you found them?_ "

"Yes, I am sending the coordinates to Penguin and Croc now, they'll find them and release them."

" _Good, stay where you are if you don't want to get in the toxin_."

Gotham Streets

"Hold up," Penguin said and they all stopped. "Nigma's found 'em. Wants Croc and I to release them."

"We're supposed to be waiting for Batman and his friends to show up!!!," Croc yelled.

"Oh, I'm sure Batsy will appear when he feels like it," Joker said. "If he does while you're still gone, I'll leave enough of him for you to kill."

With that, Croc and Penguin left to go to the coordinates Riddler had sent them.

"Those idiots," Harley said.

"They're all idiots to trust us," Joker said laughing a little. "Remember Harley, we take them all down at the right moment."

"It'll be a shame to take down my friend but I'll do anything for you puddin'."

"Good."

Botanical Gardens

"You know, I'm starting to get bored," Oak said.

"Me too," Ivy said. Then the Batfamily dropped down and surrounded them. "Just in time."

"Have you both gone completely insane?!," Batgirl yelled.

"That's one possibility," Oak answered calmly. "But I wouldn't put my money on it."

"Your little occupation is over!," Batman said and they both got up.

"Is it now? I would've never had done this if I thought there was distinct chance that you could stop us. And don't bother trying any tricks this time, I don't get fooled twice."

"You've already been fooled," Robin said. "By both Joker and Scarecrow. Joker doesn't care about anything, he'd sooner kill everyone, and Scarecrow will gas us all, despite who helped him."

"Well without us, Scarecrow has no plan," Ivy said. "Now leave and watch you city die!!!"

"Not happening," Batman said and they jumped at them but Oak easily grabbed them with vines, then petrified them so they wouldn't escape.

"I told you all you could do is watch your city fall," Oak said and they moved up to the roof. "Now you can."

"Alex, Ivy," Batgirl said. "Please, don't do this."

"It's too late for us, Barbara," Ivy said, not looking at her. Then they heard people walking in, and turned to see Joker and Harley Quinn. "What are you doing here?"

"Doing what we do best," Joker said as he and his thugs pointed their weapons at them and Harley got out her large mallet. "I'm afraid that our partnership has come to its end."

Then it was chaos as Joker began laughing hysterically over the gunfire. Oak and Ivy brought Batman and others behind a large root and used it as cover.

"Okey," Oak said. "Maybe you were right about Joker."

"Ya think?!," Robin exclaimed.

"Get us out of these," Batman said. "We can help fight."

The two looked at each and then released them. They immediately ran at the Joker and his men when they were reloading. Poison Oak and Robin began fighting the men while Batman fought Joker and Batgirl and Poison Ivy fought Harley Quinn.

It didn't take long for the men to run off scared, and since Batman was a superior fighter, he easily beat Joker, and with Ivy's help, Batgirl easily beat Harley. Oak tied them both up and then petrified the vines.

"Death is too kind for them," Oak said and everyone seemed to agree.

" _What a pity,"_ Scarecrow said over the many TVs around Gotham. They all turned to see him plastered on them all.

"What are you doing, Crane?!," Ivy demanded.

" _I could ask you the same thing. Fighting alongside the enemy, betraying your allies. But then again I've been plotting to betray you anyway. I have enough toxin now to cover the entire East Coast in fear gas, but I will not. Gotham will be enough to prove my point. Prepare to face your fears and for you Poison Oak and Ivy, prepare for your doom."_

Before they could figure out what he meant, an explosion occurred at Ace Chemicals and a massive mist of fear toxin came at them, covering the entire city.

"Everyone get down!!!!!," Batman yelled and he covered Robin and Batgirl while Oak covered Ivy. When the gas around them dissipated, they got up and saw hundreds of criminals and cops, all laughing and screaming in terror, ripping each other apart.

" _Welcome to Gotham,"_ Scarecrow said. " _The City Of Fear_."

"Are you happy now?," Batman asked Oak and Ivy. "The plants will all die. The gas leeches the life from them as it drives people mad with fear."

"We get it!! We messed up," Ivy said.

"No, _I_ messed up," Oak said. "But it was still a human's fault that this happened."

Batman and Robin then left for Barbara to talk to her friends.

"Alex I know you never cared about plants as much as Ivy has," she said as she removed her mask while Ivy looked a little hurt by it. "He cared about you Ivy. I know humans tend to destroy nature without caring, but they're trying to do better. They're replanting trees to replace the ones that they cut down, and are growing endangered species of them in greenhouses until they're ready. Theses gardens are poor that mankind still cares about nature, that they still love.

You two fell in love when you were both human still, never forget that. So that means you already knew this. Please, help us stop this and help us protect Gotham. If not for them, then for me! I want my friends back!!"

All three of them now had tears in their eyes. Oak and Ivy knew she was right, they just hadn't realized it until now. Mankind did kill many plants, but they also saved just as many. And if they could fall in love when they were human, then perhaps there was love in mankind still.

Oak turned to Ivy and she hesitated at first, but recovered and nodded, and that was all he needed.

"...We want our friend back as well," he said and Barbara smiled and hugged them both tightly, while Robin and Batman watched, both smiling slightly.

"We'll need my uncle's help. He can get us access to Stagg Towers."

"Simon Stagg?," Robin said. Oak and Ivy then explained their plan to them, about using the gas to kill the people remaining in Gotham and keep the citizens out.

"We developed a spore that counteracts the effects of the toxin," Ivy explained. "This city was meant to become a safe haven for plant life."

"Well before we do anything, we need to bring those two to GCPD," Batman said. "I'll take the Batwing and take them there."

Soon enough the Batwing appeared and he put Joker and Harley into the back and then flew off.

"Ivy and I will have to stay here and create as much of the spore as we can," Oak said. "My uncle will likely help you immediately after seeing what Crane has done. Stagg's company developed an amplification device that increases the intensity of the toxin as well as releasing it at a remarkable speed, called it the Cloudburst. Stagg will provide the means to help destroy it, the Batmobile's weapons system ought to be enough."

"But we need to hurry," Ivy added. "More and more people will die if we don't. And Crane will likely try to stop us."

"Then we need to stop him first," Robin said. "Any idea where he might be?"

"Likely where this all started," Oak answered and everyone knew what he meant.

"Arkham Asylum," they all said.

"Before we go after him, we need to neutralize the toxin," Batgirl said.

"Then we best get to work," they heard Batman said behind them.

"You need to wear a bell around or something," Oak said, earning a few snickers.

"Let's get to Stagg Towers. Oak, Ivy begin readying the spore, create a plan large enough to cover the whole city with it."

"It's a windy day so that'll help as well. And when you find Stagg, ask him about the Nimbus cells."

He nodded and the Batfamily got into the Batwing and they flew off to Stagg Towers.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Ivy," Oak said but she just put a finger to his lips.

"There is nothing to forgive, Alex," she said. "Besides I think I've always known anyway."

"Okay, we'll talk about this later, let's get going."

She nodded and they began to create a large plant and soon enough, a building-sized plant came out and crashed through the roof. It opened up, ready to spread the toxin. Deciding another was needed, they looked deep into the earth and felt two more large plants that would do in the other two parts of the city, and they had them sprout out and readied them.

"Bruce, do you read?," Oak said.

" _You are very lucky we're still in the Batwing,"_ he said, angry that his identity had been compromised. " _What do you want?"_

"We have three large plants ready to spread the spore, but the Cloudburst _must_ be destroyed before we can."

 _"Got it. How did you figure out who I was?"_

"Better question is how nobody else has. Your voice."

Batman said nothing back as they reached Stagg Towers.

Stagg Towers

Mr. Stagg now looked down at the city in horror, knowing he had done all of this.

"What have I done?," he said.

"That doesn't matter anymore," a voice said behind him. He turned to see the Dark Knight and his sidekicks. "It's what you're going to do about that matters now."

"Batman, wait!! Please!! They tricked me into doing it!!"

"They offered you the means to jumpstart your Nimbus cell technology," Batgirl said. "Don't even try to say you were forced."

"...Alright, yes it's true. But I can help you, anything with the Nimbus cells will remain unaffected by the gas. By all means, take one please."

Batman walked over to a work table and found a glowing white cylinder and he put it on his belt then Robin and Batgirl.

"You two go find Riddler, tell him Ivy and oak sent you and I'm sure he'll help. As for you, Mr. Stagg, I'm taking you to GCPD."

"What?!," he yelled. "But I helped you!! I get a free pass!!"

"Do we look like cops?," Robin asked rhetorically as Bruce grabbed Stagg and put him in the Batwing.

Robin and Batgirl quickly found Nigma on the roof.

"Nigma!," Robin yelled, and he turned.

"I'm guessing my nephew sent you as I know for a fact that the gas should've been gone by now," he said and they nodded. "Alright then. The Cloudburst is attached to a large helicopter drone. It encircles the entire city, so that crude egocopter of Batman's ought to be able to destroy it, but he'll need a Nimbus cell."

"That's already been taken care of," Batgirl said. "How do we find the Cloudburst?"

"Technically, the drone is unhackable, latest in military tech, provided by the Penguin. But I can track it down using orbiting satellite imaging, and create an algorithm to track its route around Gotham."

"Okay get to work, and if Scarecrow sends some men, we'll cover you."

He nodded and they went out to the roof with the Riddler and he got straight to work on the algorithm.

Just as they predicted, Scarecrow sent men after them, led by Killer Croc.

"I see that Clueless there and his nephew and the plant chick didn't have what it takes to rule this city!," he said. "This is going to be fun!!"

He then charged them, and Batgirl and Robin simply moved out of the way and he stopped just before he fell off the roof. But the some Batgrenades were thrown at his feet.

"Oh crap."

"Have a nice flight," Robin said then they exploded and he was knocked off the building and into the fear toxin.

They then began fighting the thugs while Nigma finished.

Barbara then kicked the last one in the gut then Robin hit him in the face and he was knocked out and they did a fist bump.

"Done," Riddler said. "The drone is...just above the Botanical Gardens."

"He's trying to kill Ivy and Oak!!," Barbara yelled.

Botanical Gardens

The toxin began to take its toll on Ivy and Oak. They lay on the ground, weak and feeling drained.

"Don't worry, you're not dying, just feels like you are," Scarecrow said, who had arrived to taunt them as the gas did its work. He was not affected by it as he had been exposed to his toxin so many times, he had become immune to it. "My toxin is filling your lungs. Normally it would drown you in your greatest fears, but it seems to leech the life away from you two. But if it is still, what can you see? Your precious plants dying and shriveling up until they're dust? Being betrayed by everyone you've ever known? Losing your loved ones? After I'm done with you two, I shall tear the Bat and his friends' minds apart, and Gotham shall watch. I will cut their masks from their faces, and the whole world will see the fear in their eyes, then they too shall understand."

He then knelt down next to them as they watched him, Oak trying to grab him, but Scarecrow simply pushed him off.

"There is no savior. No more hope. No more Batman!"

Then something happened inside Alex. His eyes turned wild green and his arms became covered in bark and he swept Crane's feet from under him.

"You think we're afraid?," he asked as he stood over him and his arm became a blade. "We're not afraid, Crane."

Just as he was about to kill him, he was then shot in the back with an incendiary shot. He began burning up and he screamed in pain. Oak turned to see Penguin behind with his umbrella smoking and wearing a very special gas mask.

He laughed then pushed him off Scarecrow, then helped the monster up.

"Without fear, life is meaningless," Crane said then used the controls to the Cloudburst, and it flew off to another direction and a helicopter came and picked them up. "Now watch Gotham die!!"

They then got in just as the Batwing came in.

Ivy then was able to get up and she ran over to Oak, who was now badly wounded.

"Alex!," she yelled as she held his head in her lap and his eyes wandered, and slowly falling. "No, no!! Stay with me!! I can't lose you again!"

The Batfamily and Riddler ran up and they brought them to the Batwing. They then flew to the Batcave, hoping that they can save Oak.

Batcave

Oak was now lying in a hospital bed in the infirmary in the Batcave. Ivy sat next to him, refusing to leave, Barbara right next to her while Alfred attempted to do whatever he could.

"Will he be okay, Alfred?," Batgirl asked.

"I don't know, Miss Gordon," he said. "His and Miss Isley's bodies react differently to treatments than regular humans do. Basically they're half plant, and plants burn easily. Perhaps with Miss Isley's help, there might be something we can do."

"Anything you need," she said.

"I might know a way," Batman said and he walked over to them. "Seal the wound with bark, then petrify it. His body ought to accept it and it'll become part of his body."

"But Batman, I can't petrify things, that's Alex's ability."

"You both can do it. It was just one the first one's Alex tried. You need to believe in yourself, because I know for a fact that he believes in you."

"Me too, Pammy," Barbara said.

The redhead looked around and saw everyone giving her supportive looks. She built up some courage and placed her hand on Oak's back. It was easy for her to create bark, and it filled the large hole of a wound easily, Alex groaning slightly. Then she began to focus hard. She tried as hard as she could but it wasn't working.

"I don't use my head to petrify things, Ivy," Alex said very softly. "I use my heart."

She then stopped for a moment and thought about it, and she knew what to do. Poison Ivy began feeling the power within her surge and soon, she began petrifying the bark.

Just like Bruce had said before, the petrified bark began fusing with his body, becoming part of him and soon, Alex's strength returned and he was able to get up on his own. As soon as he sat up, Ivy tackled him back down.

"Scare me like that again and I will petrify the rest of you," she threatened.

"I believe you," he said wrapping his arms around her. "Much as I would to continue to hold you, there's a city in need of saving."

She sighed and let him go and they helped him up and they walked to the Batcomputer.

"The Cloudburst is now over the GCPD building," Riddler said. "Likely trying to lure us all out again. I'll stay here and provide any assistance that I can. And I promise not to mess with anything."

"Good, or else Alfred will be after you," Batman joked. "Let's get going."

They all then got into the Batwing except for Alfred and Nigma, and flew back to the City of Fear.

"I'm scared, Alex," Ivy admitted and he grabbed her hand as they sat next to each other in the Batwing and Barbara watched them as she sat next to them.

"So am I. But we're gonna stop them, and make things right. I promise."

"If you do this, it'll be a good start," Batman said. "But it's a long road for making amends for you two, you both destroyed the city, set numerous villains loose and killed many people."

They then looked down but he continued.

"You two have defeated many of them though, now it's just Penguin and Scarecrow now, which is now probably just Scarecrow. If you clear the gas, and help us take down Crane, I'll give you both a chance."

"We won't fail you," Alex said and Bruce could hear the determination in his voice.

 **I'll stop here since it's been so long now that I've updated this story. Hope you like this chapter, I know a lot of the stuff is borrowed, but it's good stuff. See ya later.**


	7. A City Saved

**Next chapter in Nature's Hero. This ending of Scarecrow's plan will be quick so sorry. But I hope I nail his personality. And it's a lot like Arkham Knight, I couldn't think of any other way of it happening, but I hope you like it.**

 **I own only my original character, nothing else. And I don't own the name Poison Oak.**

Alex and Ivy looked down at Gotham and felt so ashamed by what had happened.

"What have we done?," Ivy said.

"No, what have _I_ done?," Alex said.

"This is not on you, Alex," Riddler said. "It's on Crane."

"It was my plan. But now that you mention Crane, Penguin was with him. Could you turn off his mind control device?"

He nodded and then shut down his device just as they landed and they got out to see the plants were still fine but they were slowly weakening.

"We need to take out that chopper," Batman said and as soon as he had said it. The chopper went down and blew up against a building.

"Huh...Penguin must've been operating it," Batgirl deduced.

"I'm sure he's fine," Robin said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well now that that's taken care of, we can get rid of the gas," Ivy said and she and Oak went into the main plant and began to control them and have them spread the spore, weakening them.

"Pammy, Alex!!," Barbara yelled and she rushed over to her friends' aid.

"We're okay," Alex said. "Just got the wind knocked out of us."

Slowly they recovered, and soon they saw the fear toxin dissipate and the spore covered the city.

"Nature always wins," Ivy said.

" _Master Bruce_ ," Alfred said over the coms said. " _You'll be pleased to hear that the toxin has completely dissipated."_

"Good," he said. "Now we just have to find Scarecrow."

"And I think we just found him," Riddler said pointing to a jumbotron. They looked to see a not so pleased Scarecrow on it.

" _You have ruined everything!!!_ ," he yelled. " _But I did not come this far to lose everything_."

He then moved out of the way to show that he had Commissioner Gordon.

"Dad!," Batgirl said softly.

" _I made a promise that tonight the myth of the Batman dies. I intend to keep it. Come to the asylum, without your toys, and alone. If you don't, I will show the good police commissioner here his worst fears multiplied by a thousand!!"_

He then turned off the screen and all eyes were on Batman.

"I'm going to turn myself in to him," he said.

"No, Batman he will kill you," Ivy said.

"No he won't," Oak said. "And I think I know where he's going with this."

With that, Batman just smirked.

Arkham Asylum

He drove the Batmobile throght the wretched gates of the terrible asylum, and soon came upon the place itself.

Still damaged and overgrown by plants, it was in absolute ruins. He then parked the car outside of Intensive Treatment, and came out. Once he stepped out however, he felt himself beginning to lose consciousness.

"...K-Knockout gas...," he said to himself, coughing intensely, then everything went dark.

He soon awoke to find himself strapped to a restraint cart. Pulling it away was Scarecrow with an evil grin on his face, and he brought him to a set of tvs and a camera inside the Arkham Mansion. Little did the lunatic know that they were being followed.

"Batman!!," Gordon yelled, but Scarecrow just kicked him back down.

"Please, behave yourself, Commissioner," he said. "Or else I'll just have to find your precious little girl. That's what you're afraid of right now, isn't it? That I'll go out of my way and find young Barbara Gordon?"

"You leave her alone, you madman!!"

"Hmhmhmhm...now then, where were we? Ah yes! It's time for your myth to die. For the hope that you give to the people of Gotham to cease to exist. I had originally thought about revealing your identity to the world. But I thought that would be too easy and I don't particularly care who you are. So I thought of something better. I will show the world for what you truly are."

He then walked up to him and he stuck the syringes on his hand into Batman's chest and he grunted slightly in pain.

"Scared," he said chuckling slightly, then turning to the camera as the people of Gotham watched their hero cower in his restraints, trying to hide in fear, or so Scarecrow thought. "Do you see now Gotham? Your beloved hero is nothing more than a man. Just a man. A man who is ruled by his fears. Do you see it now? You have no savior. No more hope. No more Batman!!"

"I'm not afraid, Crane," Bruce said and he turned to see that the toxin hadn't affected him at all. "I never will be ever again."

"Impossible," he said then pulled out a gun. "Without fear, life is meaningless. I guess Gotham does get to see its savior die."

Then a Batarang and a Birdarang few out of nowhere and hit Scarecrow's gun out of his hand and broke the restraints on Batman's cart. Scarecrow tried to stick him again but a vine grabbed his arm and he turned to see Poison Ivy along with Robin and Batgirl.

Poison Oak then appeared and he grabbed Scarecrow's arm as Ivy let go. Everyone just watched as he turned the syringes on him.

"Get a taste of your own medicine, Doc!!," he said to him.

"No!!," he yelled as Batman released Gordon.

Then slowly and steadily, Oak stuck the needles into his neck and the toxin entered his body.

"What's wrong? Scared?"

He let him go and Scarecrow began to look around frantically and fearfully as the toxin took effect. He tipped the camera over, breaking it.

Then he saw a hallucination of a demonic Batman and he screamed in absolute terror and tried to run away, only to be met by a gold cane, and Riddler knocked him out.

"That was for almost killing my nephew," he said.

With that, the threat was gone. Scarecrow had lost and Poison Ivy and Poison Oak had redeemed themselves.

"We're sorry for everything Commissioner," Oak said. "Ivy and I both know that doesn't excuse what we have done, but-."

"You're still gonna have to answer for what has happened," he said to them as he, Batman and Robin put cuffs on him, Ivy and Riddler. "But I'll make sure the punishment isn't severe, considering you helped end this."

They nodded and he called in the calvalry.

"Calling all GCPD officers," he said over the radio. "The toxin is gone and all villains are either incapacitated or in custody. Let's take back our city!"

With that, cop cars began pouring out of headquarters and they began making arrests left and right all around the city, with choppers and boats from surrounding cities coming to aid them. Soon, the cavalry arrived at the asylum and they put Scarecrow in a straightjacket and put him in a van and they began to put the others in, but were stopped by Batman.

"Batgirl will take Ivy and Oak into custody," he said and they looked to the commissioner who nodded. They then loaded Riddler, who gave a proud look to his nephew, who nodded.

Ivy and Oak now sat in the backseat of the Batmobile as Barbara sat in the driver seat, it was on autopilot.

"I'm really proud of guys, you know?," she said to them.

"Why?," Ivy asked. "We're mass murderers."

"But you saw the mistakes you have made and tried to make right by them. That's gotta count for something."

"Yeah, a guilty conscience," Alex said.

"One thing I've learned by being a hero is that who we are and who we see ourselves as...are two very different things. No matter what, I'm just glad that I have my friends back."

"So are we, Babs. So are we."

After a few more minutes of silence, they reached GCPD, and she brought them through the cell block.

"Traitors!!," some criminals yell.

"Cowards!!," some more yelled.

They ignored them all and soon they were brought to the isolation chamber.

"I'm sure the DA will be lenient since you helped us," she said.

They simply nodded and they got got comfortable. She then walked away and Alex saw Batman looking at him, giving him a look that said 'step out of line once, and you're back here.'

Oak simply smirked and nodded to him, which he returned, then walked away, followed by Robin.

"What happens now?," Ivy asked softly, sitting down and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"...I don't know," he answered. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"As long as you're with me, I don't care what happens. I love you."

"And I you."

They then closed their eyes to try to get some rest, as they both have had an exhausting night. The couple had nearly doomed the city to cower in fear forever, but then they saw the error in their ways and stopped it all before it was too late and saved everyone.

It would be a long time before Gotham would trust them, Oak and Ivy knew this. But they knew their place in the world now, to be the bridge between man and nature, to protect one from the other...and themselves as well.

Poison Oak and Poison Ivy were now indeed both heroes of Nature.

 **That's a wrap. I know it's not very long, I wanted to make it longer, but I have so many other stories I'm doing right now, I'm gonna try to lessen the workload. No matter what I hope you liked this story, I certainly liked writing it. And thank you for the support. Goodbye.**


End file.
